


Minako, This Isn't A Magical Girl Fight!

by MiraculousStuff



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Code Name: Sailor V
Genre: Aino Minako Craziness, Gen, Magical Girls, Minako's speeches are long, Sailor V References, Silly, Student Council, Student Council Election
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 03:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15282228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousStuff/pseuds/MiraculousStuff
Summary: Minako is running for student council.Naturally, she has a long AF speech.(Takes place during Codename: Sailor V)





	Minako, This Isn't A Magical Girl Fight!

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, Sailor V, the princess of making villains sit through stock-ramblings. But does it fly with her friends?

As Minako Aino walked to school, her pet cat Artemis followed her, running. “MINAKO! Do you even think that this student council stuff is a good idea? You are Sailor V, you have bigger responsibilities than this!” Minako shrugged and said, “I’m probably not going to win, so I thought I would just try my best. Besides, I probably have more experience giving speeches to people than the others.” With that sentence, Artemis rolled his eyes, thinking of the long speeches Sailor V gave to villains before she defeated them with a single Crescent Beam. “But those are a waste of time!”, Artemis tried to say, but then people started to catch up to him and Minako, so she didn’t notice the white cat. Finally, Minako got to school, ditching Artemis in the dust. 

* * *

 

When it was finally time for the student council election assembly, all the students in their same old school uniforms sat down on the cold hard floor of the multipurpose room- they kind of looked like a cult. Minako sat in the front, so she wouldn’t have to take a long walk when they called her. She avoided contact with everyone and anyone else, just thinking of what she’d say.  _ No Sailor V ramblings. _

 

“Welcome to the 92-93 Shiba Koen Junior High student council election assembly!”

 

_ No Sailor V ramblings. _

 

“We’re going to go in alphabetical order.”

 

_ No… _

 

“First up is Minako Aino!”

 

_ Sailor V ramblings. _

 

_ Ok, here goes. _

 

_ “ _ Hello Shiba Koen Junior High! My name is Minako Aino, and I’d love to be apart of your 1992-1993 school year student council.”

* * *

 

**Ten minutes later…**

 

“I possess great leadership skills, like, um… helping out my best friend at her volunteer club.”  _ Wait, why are they all kind of sleepy? Is the Dark Agency at it again? _

 

All the students, including Minako’s very best friend Hikaru, weren’t listening. Some eyes were closed, most students were talking. “This is boring!” “Why couldn’t we just have Sailor V come?”

 

“Um, so vote for me.”, Minako said, and she ran off. 

 

_ Sometimes, I wish I didn’t ramble as much. _

* * *

 

The next day, Minako and Artemis were walking to the Crown Game Center. Minako was frowning, her walk having more weight than usual. Artemis noticed the change, and asked, “Minako, what’s the matter?”

 

“I lost, Artemis. Because I ramble too much.”

 

“Well, that’s a blessing in disguise, so you can keep on being the crime fighter the world needs.”


End file.
